


You Learn to Spot Your Own

by TQ121



Series: Omega/Omega Dynamics [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Handsome Jack, Omega Rhys, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys loves Jack's scent, and but never realized it was because Jack was an omega too.





	You Learn to Spot Your Own

Rhys couldn’t help but stick his nose into Jack’s throw pillow. It smelled so good like the rest of Jack’s apartment, and Rhys couldn’t resist how wonderful it smelled.

Jack was in the shower so he couldn’t judge Rhys on it either so, he indulged. It was a concentrated version of the scent Jack gave off when he was particularly pleased with himself, and it was the whole reason why Rhys had lasted longer with Jack even though they hadn’t had sex.

They had been going out for three months. Longer than Rhys had gone out with any other beta, and defiantly longer than he had gone out with any alpha.

Just thinking of being with an alpha made Rhys edgy in a way to almost ruin Rhys’ mood. They stunk and were abrasive, and always seemed to treat omegas like a cross between a sex toy and a breeding machine. It was gross, and it was like they were fighting to take all the strides society had taken in omega rights and toss them out the window.

Or maybe Hyperion just attracted the worst kind of alphas.

Rhys threw such unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, and buried his face in the pillow again thinking happy thoughts.

Jack was so amazing and attentive, and punched an asshole alpha for Rhys. And after a long day he even smelled good unlike many betas who just smelled of nothing.

He was so focused on the scent and feeling of home and belonging he didn’t notice Jack coming up behind him.

It was the best kind of surprise as he was hugged tightly, and half drunk on sent he nuzzled Jack’s damp shoulder.

“God, how does a beta like you smell so good.”

Jack’s body went tense before he gave Rhys a light squeeze. “Don’t joke like that, babe. You know why.”

Confused Rhys turned around to face Jack who looked worried. “What do you mean?”

Jack pulled away with a sigh. It was low and tired, and Jack pushed his damp hair out of his face. “Come on you can’t be this dense. I mean we’ve been dating for three months.”

Rhys’ stomach dropped. What was he missing? Jack smelled good there was nothing to worry about. “What?”

Rolling his eyes Jack was transparently hiding fear with frustration. “I’m an omega. Why else would I smell like this?”

Rhys laughed awkwardly. “Not a funny joke.”

“It’s not a joke.” Jack growled. Okay now he was annoyed. “I wear scent blockers when I’m out. That’s why I smell "good” after I’ve taken a shower or at the end of the day when they’ve worn out.“

Rhys just stared at Jack confused, and Jack sighed and started pacing. "Come on Rhys I’ve not really hid it from you. I mean I don’t wear scent blockers around you when I can get away with it, you tease me about my nest, and it’s not like your dumb.”

“Fuck Rhys, you really didn’t know?” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rhys shook his head. “No, I mean… maybe… I always thought you smelled a bit like an omega, but I thought it was just how you smelled.”

“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie,” Jack shook his head and sat on the couch stirring up more of his scent in the air. “What am I going to do with you.”

“I just thought we were dating.” Rhys pouted looking down and the carpet sadly. He was really falling for Jack.

“Uh, we are, dumb-dumb.” Jack looked over at Rhys like he was truly stupid, but there was a hint of worry when he added. “Unless you don’t want to anymore.”

“But if we are both omegas-” Rhys argued, but Jack pushed him in the shoulder.

“Aren’t you the one who ranted for an hour yesterday about how omega’s can do whatever they want? That no one should be telling them what they can and can’t do.”

Rhys met Jack’s eyes, and man he loved how they looked right into him as if they knew all his secrets.

“I mean I guess, but this is-”

“No different. The only way this won’t work is if we decide this won’t work.” Jack shook his finger at Rhys. “Omega’s have been with omegas since the beginning of time, the only reason the whole universe doesn’t know is because alpha’s want us to think we need them.”

Rhys didn’t look completely convinced, but he leaned in and scented Jack trying to calm him down. He couldn’t stand the shift in scent that Rhys could now properly identify as scared omega. “If you say so.”

Rumbling low in his throat Jack wrapped an arm around Rhys’ shoulder and squeezed. He knew Rhys would come around it would just take a bit of time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly into Jack’s neck.

Jack sighed and scented Rhys back. “Babe, when you’ve been around as long as me, you learn to pick out your own. I just thought you knew.”

“Not everyone is as smart as you.” Rhys rolled his eyes as he felt Jack smirk into his hair.

“Yeah I know.”


End file.
